


Life's Too Short

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Captured Takaba, Drugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Romance, Slight Mentioned Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of Yan'tzu kidnapping Takaba, Feilong must meet with his estranged brother to negotiate a treaty, without Asami figuring out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short

Title: Life's Too Short

Summary: As a result of Yan'tzu kidnapping Takaba, Feilong must meet with his estranged brother to negotiate a treaty, without Asami figuring out.

Warnings: AU. Past mpreg. Past relationships. Captured Takaba. 

* * *

 

 

Despite the fact that Feilong drank, his throat still felt unnaturally dry. It was as if he'd eaten a sack of sand, and it had burst open before he swallowed it. He had by now downed his fourth glass of water yet , that parch like sensation only grew stronger. Feilong could only imagine how uncomfortable the next three hours would be.

 

Across from him, at the mahogany table, sat a larger and more menacing figure. Years of hiding and self exile had born him a colder, and much more insidious glare. It was evident that his eyes had seen many things, as those dark orbs seemed wonder quickly at any given sound. Feilong was quite curious, as to what his brother had been through as the years passed.

 

The older Liu, had by now created his own organization just as, if not more, powerful that Baishe itself. Yan 'tzu had established his own trade routes, formed an image for himself, and exploited just as much fear in Taiwan, as Feilong in China. In short, nothing had changed much and if the two were on good terms, Feilong would've sucked up his pride to congratulate his brother. However, he wasn't here for that. He wasn't here for catching up, or marveling at his brother's new found success. He had a problem and he needed to fix it, no matter what it took.

 

“You seem to have gotten taller.” Yan'tzu spoke first. His focus, like it had from the beginning, remained on Feilong. He himself held a glass of wine to his lips as he observed his younger brother's movements.

 

“I can say the same for you.” Feilong replied with a hint of anger in his voice. “But we are not here to discuss height, Yan 'tzu.”

 

The elder Liu chuckled softly. “As always, you are impatient and so quick to jump from one subject to the next.”

 

“Only when said subject distracts from the true, _subject_ of the matter.” Feilong placed his glass down and glared at Yan'tzu. “Bring Takaba Akihito to me this instant.”

 

Yan'tzu sighed. “I admire your determination and authority, if that is the word. However, please keep in mind that you are in my territory, and I can easily turn this_”

 

“Cut the bullshit Yan 'tzu. You can choose not to believe me if you're truly that ignorant, but I am saving you from further blood shed. If Asami discovers that you've stolen his precious pet then there will be slaughter.” Feilong smiled. “Hand over Akihito and you can avoid both my wrath and Asami's.”

 

At that moment, Yan'tzu stood. He began to make way towards Feilong. “So I can assume that both you and Asami Ryuichi are still intertwined in your senseless emotions? And I can also assume that this young, Takaba Akihito has thrown himself into the cesspool as well?” 

 

Feilong almost snorted. “I have moved on from Asami, mind you. However, I cannot say much for Akihito, as you are correct. He has thrown himself into the cesspool of Asami's life. Every so often he is in the middle of a dispute. It's a pity actually, he has thrown his life away.” Yan' tzu stood behind Feilong's chair and gazed down at him.

“I can see it in your eyes. You truly have moved on...but may I ask, who have you given your heart to? Is it Mikhail? It's no secret that he has feelings for you.”

 

Feilong turned to face him. “Mikhail betrayed me, or he attempted to. As a result, I slaughtered his family, took his organization, and well now...Mikhail is my property. He is my 'prize' so to speak.”

 

“Meaning...”

 

“I have made him a prostitute. Unsurprisingly, he has been making me a lot of money. Bidders pay high for foreign treats.” Both brother's chuckled at that and strangely, it felt good. Though none of the two would ever admit it, it was quite refreshing to meet without trying to kill first.

 

“But seriously,” Feilong broke the temporary glee. “You must return Akihito.”

 

“Why should I? He tried to expose me.” Yan 'tzu replied. “He had no business being here.”

 

“He was curious.” Feilong took another sip of water. “And he also tried to expose me.”

 

“Yes, I heard.” Yan 'tzu took a strand of Feilong's hair and lightly stroked it. “It wasn't like Mikhail kept quiet about it amongst the underworld.”

 

Feilong sighed and drew his hair back and placed it over his shoulder. “Well then, Mikhail deserves what has come to him.” He cast another glance at Yan 'tzu. “Like years ago, you haven't changed either. You do know how much I dislike you touching my hair, dear brother. If you wish to keep your hand, then I'd advise you to keep it at your side.”

 

Yan'tzu grunted. “And you haven't changed much either. Though, I believe I've told you that already.” He stepped back.

 

“What else, has loud mouthed Mikhail boasted about?” Feilong breathed.

 

“Nothing, though I have figured out many things about you myself.” Yan 'tzu replied.

 

“Do tell.” Feilong spoke, rather impatiently. “As of recent, I have nothing to hide.”

 

“That Yoh man, he seems to have betrayed you. How come he didn't face the same fate as Mikhail?” 

 

Feilong rose an eyebrow. “Simply because he escaped. I have spent months attempting to find him.” He chuckled. “Please tell me, that is not all you know. That is knowledge shared amongst everyone. Yoh is a hit man, he is not a secret of mine.”

 

“Is it true you loved him?” Yan 'tuz breathed. “There was a rumor that you fell for both Mikhail and Yoh_”

 

“Love in the underworld is child's play.” The younger Liu snapped. “And if you paid attention, or sent a better agent to spy on me, then you'd know I am already married.”

 

“Yes, about that. Forgive me, at the time I didn't hold you in high regard. So I opted out your wedding day.” The elder Liu joked. “However, uncle Lau told me all about it.” 

“That's surprising. Uncle Lau thought you were dead, though it wouldn't shock me if he found you and told you a few secrets I've entrusted him with. Lau may have an even larger mouth that Mikhail.”

 

“I know that much, and to be frank I was lying. Uncle Lau didn't tell me about it, I figured out by myself.” He neared closer to Feilong. “If I may, will you allow me to uncover another finding regarding your family?”

 

“Go ahead. Though keep it short, my time is running low. And you still need to give me Akihito, I would hate to have to take him by_”

 

“You have a son. You've had him since you were twenty one yet you hid him from public eye. You did so, because like his father, he has a heart ailment. His of course is much worse, as it's rendered him bedridden for all of his life. He would be about seven now.” Yan 'tzu paused for a second. 

 

“How did you figure at out?” Feilong sounded both shocked and angry. “Did Yoh tell you?”

 

“No. I figured this out on my own.” The elder Liu admitted. “But keep in mind your secret is safe with me. Though, I am surprised that you didn't kill him or give him away after he was born. It's quite shameful, having a sick heir.”

 

“Unlike you, I would never cast my son into the street.” Feilong snapped. “Tell me Yan 'tzu, what was going through your head when you figured out _she_ was pregnant with Tao?”

 

“Hmph, Tao is what you call him now? To be fair, I didn't know.”

 

“Yes, and I'm glad you didn't. I would've feared for Tao, if he stayed with you. You have little to no parental skills and even less skills when it comes to finding love.”

 

Yan 'tzu chortled. “Finding love? Are you truly lecturing me on finding love? Let's not forget your mishap with Asami_”

 

“That wasn't_”

 

“And why would I listen to a fool who married a stranger, a man twelve years his senior_”

 

“I have known him since I was fifteen Yan 'tzu.” Feilong rose from his seat. “Please remember, he was and still is my doctor, trusted by father. I believe I do know a thing or two about true love. Yes, I've had my fall outs in between, but as of now I am _happy_ with the man I love.” He took a few steps towards Yan 'tzu. “I am _happy,_ I have moved on. I have a family, and as sick as my son is, I wouldn't ask for any other child. And let's not forget to add Tao in the equation, he's happy to be apart of my family, a part of a family that actually loves and accepts him. In short, I have every right to boast about my knowledge of love and finding it. You, my dear brother, found solace in sleeping with a prostitute for one night and bailed when you found out she was pregnant.”

 

Yan 'tzu inhaled deeply and crossed his arms. “I didn't bail out, I sent people to kill her.” He smiled. “Keeping her alive would've been too much of a problem. After all, you of all people should know how prostitutes are, leaving their unwanted junk on the doorsteps of others, claiming birthrights that don't belong to them.”

Feilong thew his arms up in exasperation. “So that's what this is all about?” He faced Yan'tzu from the door and placed his hands on his hips. “You're still angry that father chose me to rule the company!”

 

“Yes I am. I find it treacherous that I was born in the Liu household, with Liu blood, and father accepts a whore's child in my place. Your family didn't want you Feilong, they abandoned you, they threw you away. You should be lucky that father even took you in!” Yan' tzu was fuming as he glared at Feilong from across the room. The younger Liu only sighed. 

 

“Yes. I was thrown away, you are right. But father chose me, he loved me, he cherished me. He didn't have to take me in, but he did. I am forever grateful.” He smiled. “However Yan'tzu, father was _stuck_ with you. I'm pretty sure there were many times when he wanted to rid of you, but he couldn't. He didn’t have a choice. How terrible would it be if he killed his own blood?” Feilong paraded around Yan'tzu with a grin on his face. “Father was so lucky to be granted such an angel like myself. I'd pity him if he was stuck with you_”

 

“A whore's child_”

 

“That's more successful than you'll ever be.” He paused. “And I care how you speak of Tao. How dare you belittle him when he will reach greater heights than you.”

 

“Why, are you giving him Baishe?” Yan 'tzu almost laughed.

 

“No, if you don't comply with me in the future, I will kill you and he will inherit his organization. My son will take over Baishe, and both organizations will be allies, as they should be. But dear brother, that is in the far future.” Feilong smiled. “Now, care to tell me where Akihito is, or will I have to find him myself.”

 

Yan 'tzu was still steaming, and this only prompted Feilong. “Oh poor Yan 'tzu. I will treat you as I treat my son when he gets angry. Count back from ten dear, things will get_”

 

“I fear for your son, I wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally angered you one day. You'd perhaps entitle him to the same fate you've entitled to Mikhail. Forget the heart ailment, as long as he makes you money_”

 

Feilong punched Yan 'tzu, silencing the elder Liu instantly. “Fuck your help. I'll find Akihito myself. He has to be somewhere in this godforsaken mansion.” And without a word, Feilong left the room. Yan 'tzu angrily stood and followed after him, down the corridors.

 

“Come back Feilong!” He shouted, but is brother only went faster, kicking in every door he saw. “Your leg will get tired.”

 

“Like you care!” Feilong shouted back.

 

“Contrary to belief, I do care.” He grimaced. “Father wouldn't_”

 

“Don't you speak of father! You were the one who killed him!” Feilong replied as he continued to kick in doors. “How dare you_”

 

“I'll tell you where your precious Akihito is, if you come back and cooperate.”

OoOoOoOoO

“Let's get this over with.” Feilong stood by the door with his arms crossed. “Bring me Akihito.” Yan 'tzu sighed as he leaned against the wall.

 

“A servant is going to fetch him.” He replied.

 

“After that, I'll be on my way_”

 

“Are you tired of it?” Elder Liu spoke. 

 

“Tired of what?” Feilong gazed. 

 

“We've been falling out for quite some time. Wouldn't it be easy to call a truce.”

 

“As if you'd adhere to it. You are more conniving than Mikhail and Yoh combined. But if you must, if you think I'll listen, tell me what is on your mind. And it better be worth my time.”

 

Yan 'tzu smiled and took a few steps towards Feilong. “I will agree to have Tao as my heir_”

 

“He's not coming here to Taiwan with you.” The Chinese mafia leader regained his composure as his brother approached him. 

 

“I'm aware.” The two were close now, as Yan 'tzu glared down at Feilong. “I just ask that you prepare him for me, and when the time comes, I shall give him my deed.” He sighed. “And perhaps we can be allies. I see no reason for us to be enemies as of late.”

 

“There is poison behind your words Yan 'tzu.” Feilong whispered. “I fear you still cling to the past, and even if you dream of peace between us, your ignorance will shatter it. However, I will accept what you have offered me until the day you betray me.” The younger Liu took a step back.

 

“Will I suffer the same fate as Mikhail?” Yan 'tzu asked, glaring at his brother.

 

“Yours will be worse.” Feilong smiled. “I can assure that.”

 

“Did you truly wipe out the whole Arbatov family?” Yan'tzu grinned.

 

“No. A friend of mine married into the family, and then man she married really had nothing to do with the mafia side. So as of now, she, her husband and children are the only functional Arbatov's.”

 

Yan 'tzu opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened. A servant entered, and behind him came a very drugged and pillaged Akihito. His hands were bound and his head hung low as the servant handed him to Yan'tzu. Feilong took a deep breath as his heart momentarily constricted. 

 

“What have you done to him?” Feilong asked. 

 

“I gave him to a close friend of mine.” Yan 'tzu replied, tugging on Akihito's loose clothes. “I find it strange though, in meeting him, I've realized that you two are almost the same. However, it seems you've escaped his fate.”

 

Feilong breathed. “Give him back.” He nearly had to look away from the bruised riddling the young photographer's body.

 

“Under one condition.” Yan 'tzu softly placed Takaba down on the ground. 

 

“For heaven's sake_”

“Give me,” Yan' tzu started. “A hug.” 

 

Feilong moved his mouth to speak, but no words came out. So mechanically, he took step after step, feeling more and more trapped in his suit than ever before. He moved like a rusted robot until finally, he reached Yan'tzu and wrapped his arms around his brother. Automatically, Yan'tzu strong arms wrapped around Feilon'g small frame and he pulled the Chinese mafia leader into his muscular chest.

 

“Life's to short for us to hate each other, little brother.” Yan'tzu breathed before releasing Feilong. “Now was that hard?”

 

“No, in fact, that's how I feel when I hug my husband.” He knelt down and picked up Takaba. “Thank you for your cooperation, I look forward to working with you in the future and...” Feilong breathed. “I lied about a few things, or I wasn't clear about them. Firstly, my son isn't ill anymore. He just had his last surgery a couple of weeks ago, and it was successful. He pulled through, just like his father...and...I do know where Yoh is, in fact he is in the custody of Baishe.” He brought Takaba over his shoulder. “In two weeks time, I will send him to you as part of our treaty. Keep him as sex slave, a pet, a servant, you are into that type of stuff after all. I have no use for him.”

 

“As cold as ever Feilong.” Yan 'tzu spoke hungrily. 

 

“And you still look like a pig.” Feilong called back.

 

Yan 'tzu laughed and so did Feilong. Despite things that happened up to this point, it felt nice for both brothers to laugh together, like they did all those years ago. That dryness in Feilong's throat had by now subsided. He wondered if this had anything to do with it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by many things! However, the main inspiration comes from...'Life's Too Short' it's an outtake from the movie Frozen. Yes, I was a victim of the Frozen fever...here's the link if you wanna listen to the song. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lkz_0V_Pxs0. It's funny, and totally unrelated to the characters of the VF series, but it makes me think of Yan and Fei.  
> Another inspiration was another child's movie. Diary of a Wimpy Kid; Rodrick Rules. 
> 
> And just skipping a head, my last ounce of inspirations is the fact that I think it would've been nice if the two ( Fei and Yan) actually worked things out, if they became friends. And while that'll never happened, it's nice to think about. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't own the finder Series. Hope you liked this little one shot.


End file.
